


Pack Street: Hindsight

by MisterEAnon



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Velvet's making one of her periodic visits to Pack Street for Ozzy's appointment. But when her driver's car goes out of commission, she's stuck in pack street for the night. Two old friends reveal old feelings, and kindle new passions out of them.





	

V was here.

That wasn't really news. She came around every so often, as a city worker, to help Ozzy. Having an old flame coming around regularly could have gotten pretty awkward, if I had let it.

But I was the Alpha of my pack. I did what was best for Pack Street. And if that meant I had to swallow my uncertain feelings so that Ozzy could get better, I would do it in a heartbeat.

I was lounging in the common room, watching the news. Everyone else already knew not to try to swipe the remote, since they knew how serious I was about keeping up with current events. They didn't understand, but they didn't really need to. The twins were out here, playfully pestering Avo. The jackal was amusing herself by sharpening her wit by returning the aardwolves teasing as snark.

There weren't a lot of other members of my pack who'd be social enough to regularly hang out in the common room. Marty preferred to read in his apartment, and Charlie seemed to prefer to do absolutely nothing unless it profited her in some manner, so she usually loitered around with her roommate. Betty was smoking, which meant she was outside on the stoop.

Even if I didn't keep her from dousing everyone else with secondhand smoke, it was hard to tell when she was feeling sociable if you didn't know her. Her outward mood only ever ranged between “Bitch” and “Queen Bitch”.

Not that I was exactly innocent in that regard, either. I could be pretty damn inscrutable myself. I tended to say what was on my mind, and little more. If I wasn't sure of myself, I'd just not say anything. Which was why I tended to only think about V instead of talk to her.

She was the reason Ozzy wasn't here- If he was, the twins would probably be hanging out with him instead, the social butterfly that he was. But he was probably still in his room with her, as usual.

I don't know what they talked about, but as long as she convinced Ozzy to keep talking his pills and stay away from high ledges, they could talk about the weather for all I cared. I was far more interested in the ends, than the means. What it meant for the people I cared about. My pack.

I wasn't really great at showing that I cared. But I'd been Alpha long enough that everyone had gotten the point sooner or later.

My news show ended, with nothing of real value having been shown. The idea of a 24-hour news cycle was a bane to the very idea of the news, replacing carefully researched information with pointless filler-

Before I could start internally musing about the degradation of televised reporting, Ozzy stepped into the common room, shadowed by V.

“Hey guys,” he grinned. “Velvet here's just leaving, so I figured I'd escort her out.”

One of the twins sat up. From a distance, I couldn't tell them apart. “Jeez, Ozzy. You get any mushier, you're gonna sound like her boyfriend!” they called, snickering as they bumped shoulders with their nearby twin.

The other one spoke up. I was relatively sure it was Wolter, now that they'd both spoken. “Yeah. Hey, V, if he doesn't treat you right, you can always spend the night in our bed!”

I repressed the urge to throw something at the insolent aardwolf, but crushed the desire with practiced ease. Instead, I just watched as V smiled at him.

“Sorry, but I'm not really looking for a relationship,” she called back, fishing out her phone. I knew why: She was a worker for the city, and so she had another employee to pick her up and drive her around. Didn't know much more about it then that.

Something was off this time, though. She scowled into her phone, muttering a reluctant acceptance of something and a goodbye before turning it off and slipping it back into her pocket.

After spending so long taking care of my pack, it was second nature to me to make sure everything was fine. Even for her. Especially for her. “Everything alright?” I inquired. My question was every bit as short and direct as I usually was.

She took a breath, and smiled at me. It was a little more worn than her usual smile. “Well, my ride just called. Apparently, he had engine trouble just as he was going back, so it'll be a few hours before he can pick me up. Looks like I'm stuck with you guys for the night, huh?”

Before I could object, Wolter looked up from his place attempting to reverse-pickpocket his twin mischievously. I didn't even want to know what he was trying to plant on her. “Hey, V- If you're gonna be staying the night, you can spend it with us two. Clothing optional,” he taunted, leering at her.

Before I knew what happened, I found myself standing, growling at him. No. Absolutely not. I wasn't going to let Wolter treat her like one more degenerate one night stand. Especially not with that particular nick-name.

“No. She can stay with me,” I denied, laying down the law. He scowled, but one look at my face made him retreat back to his twin, obviously unsure why I was acting so serious.

I didn't know myself.

Having dealt with the impudent hyena, I turned my head to look at V instead expectantly. She looked hesitant for a moment, as if unsure if she was going to accept my offer after all.

Just as I was readying myself for her rejection, though, she decided. “I'll stay with you. If- If that's alright,” she replied, sounding even more uncertain of herself even though she'd picked a decision. I didn't know her enough after all these years to guess why.

“I offered,” was all I said. “C'mon.”

I started to trundle off towards my room, and I could hear her hoof-steps following up behind me.

 

 

 

This was kind of awkward.

It was just me and her, now, alone in my room. My apartment reflected my personality: Exactly as functional as it needed to be, and little more. There was a TV in here as well, but the one in the common room was bigger. That, and I liked to keep an eye on everyone anyway every so often.

I sat down on my bed. “Sorry for the spartan accommodation,” I rumbled out to her.

She glanced around for a moment, before joining me on the bed. “I've seen worse,” she murmured back.

“I can imagine. Do you...” I paused. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to ask. I had a vague idea, but only just.

As I managed to choke on my words in a quiet, dignified manner, she looked at me with the patience associated with her profession. “Do I…?” she prompted gently, laying her hoof next to mine. I could tell she was automatically entering 'work mode', which meant she was looking at me as I f I was one of her patients.

I didn't really know how to feel about that. I ignored it as I managed to formulate my thoughts. “The people you visit. The… Situations they're in. Do they ever effect you? Do they get you down?” I wasn't satisfied with the way I phrased that, at the end, but I couldn't think of any better way to put it.

If it bothered her the way it bothered me, she didn't show it. “Of course it does. But in my line of work… Even if you feel for the people you're helping, you can't let it consume you. That's something you always have to remember if it ever gets too much,” she confided in me.

I huffed. “Right.” I kept thinking, though. Whenever V came back into my life, even tangentially, she tended to consume my thoughts. A lot of that came from the way I was so unsure of what I felt about her.

When we were just kids, we were best friends. Maybe on the path to becoming something more. We'd even promised to get married some day, so we'd never drift apart. We were innocent. Then, her family had found out. Her brother, who easily had six or seven years on me, had picked a fight with me to scare me away. Her family didn't want her hanging around a predator like me.

The buck might have started the fight. But I had finished it. Even as a kid, being a predator gave me a serious edge over prey. And it was facts like that that made prey like V's family afraid of me. Of people like me.

My dad had always told me that prey would always fear predators. I only understood that after the fight. I pushed V away, because…

Because I couldn't bear to hurt her any more than I already had. Because staying in her life would only be harder for her, with how her brother thought. How her parents probably thought.

I didn't have time to reflect on the past and my muddled emotions, because the doe sitting beside me had gently laid her hoof on my paw where it rested on the bed.

“Tell me.”

I glanced at her. “What?”

“You're thinking about something. Tell me,” she encouraged. Oh. I had forgotten she was still in 'work mode'.

Still, I wasn't exactly the kind of person to share my problems. Especially not this problem, with this girl- Woman. “Don't want to.”

She didn't push, not immediately. “Do you remember what I said earlier?”

I ruminated. “You mean…”

She nodded, even though I hadn't actually said anything more. “My answer. I can't let my negative feelings consume me, my empathy for my patients. And I know the look of someone who's letting their feelings take over their thoughts,” she gently pointed out.

I pulled my paw away from her hoof, crossing my arms. “I can't,” I refuted. I didn't say anything beyond that. I didn't feel I had to.

She just smiled, though, obviously used to people being obstinate about their feelings. “Try.”

I narrowed my eyes. “No.”

Despite being an irate predator, she didn't seem bothered by my presence in the slightest. “And why is that?” she continued, in that soothing, reassuring tone.

I looked down, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my muzzle with a two fingers. “You really aren't going to stop asking until I tell you, are you?” I asked, not bothering to disguise the exasperation I felt.

I caught her smile in the corner of my eye. It was so genuine, I had to turn away, because it made what I had to say next all the harder. “Not really,” she admitted cheerfully.

I pulled my legs up, sliding across the bed so I was sitting on the other side of it. “It's you.”

“See, th- What?” she asked, and I could feel her warm, reassuring therapist-tone wavering at the relation. Yeah, that was what I thought.

“Yeah. It's you,” I confirmed. “You can go now.”

She didn't. I heard her moving, probably to look at me. I didn't look back to check. “What about me?

Fuck it. The jig was up as all hell, so I might as well be straight with her for the last time. “That's the question. I don't know how to feel about you, V. You just… You just came back into my life. I know it's only to help Ozzy, not to see me, but…” I scowled at the wall. “I don't know.”

I heard her take a deep breath, but I continued to resolutely stare a hole into my wall. “So… You feel frustration. You might be a little mad at me for-”

I finally looked back at her, head whipping around. “No,” I asserted immediately. “Not mad at you. Never at you.”

She scooted over the bed like I had to join me, and laid a hoof on my paw again. I didn't resist. “Take your time,” she said, patiently waiting.

I stared down at her hoof. “If anything, I'd be more mad at myself. Mad for caring about you more then I should.”

She didn't say anything, then, going still. I continued. “All those years ago… I pushed you away, 'cause I knew your family would never condone it. Condone… Us. I didn't want to hurt you any more then I had to.”

I felt her hoof tense, fingers grasping at my hand. “Al…”

I ignored her. “I didn't push you away because I didn't like you. I did like you. Too much. And… That feeling grew. So here we are- Me trying to bury my feelings I can't understand, because it's more important to me that you do your job and help Ozzy than just trying to make me happy.”

Even as I said it, I didn't know if I meant it. But it sounded like something I'd feel. My pack was probably the most important thing left in my life, these days.

“Al,” she said again. Her tone had changed to something different. Something firmer. But I wasn't willing to listen. This hurt enough as it was. I stood up, letting her hoof fall off my paw a second time.

“You can go, Velvet. I know you probably won't want to see me around anymore, now that you know… I'll try to stay out of your way. Be out of Pack Street during your appointments.”

There was silence, for a few seconds. Then, I felt her paw on my shoulder, firmly turning me around and making me look her in the eye.

Then, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. Despite the fact I was far stronger then her as both a predator and an alpha wolf, I found myself frozen against her touch. Even if I could move, I doubted I would be willing to. Then, she spoke: “I… know how you feel. I feel the same way.”

My breath hitched. Those were the words I'd wanted to hear for at least two years, as a teenager. Before I managed to put the past behind me, sure I'd never hear them. “Are… Are you sure?”

She just pulled me tighter. “Yes, Al. I'm really sure. I love you. I always have, no matter what.” she told me. As she spoke, she gently pushed me back onto the bed, supporting me with her grasp on my shoulders. I sat down heavily, unable to resist her while I processed the revelation.

She took a deep breath. “I admit… I was hurt. When you pushed me away, after the fight. But later on, I started to realize how my family acted towards predators over other people, and I realized why you did it. You were trying to protect me from even more hurt, and I fell for you more. Years later, I came here, for my job. The first time I recognized you again, I felt all my old feelings bubbling up again.”

She sat down on the bed next to me. “But I thought… I thought you'd moved on. That you wouldn't want me anymore, that my feelings were one sided and unrequited. I tried to act professional, since you weren't my patient.”

I guess we were both trying to eat our feelings. I didn't know how well that was working out for us. “And now?” I asked, uncertain.

She wiggled on the bed. “Now… Shoot. Well, now, I'd like to know if you love me, too. For sure.”

I focused. Now was not the time to ignore what thoughts I didn't want to sort out, and fall silent. V needed an answer. And I needed to give her one. An idea presented itself, and I accepted with haste. “Please don't hate me for this,” I asked, turning to look at her.

She looked confused. “Hate you for wh-”

My paws rose, trailing up the back of her neck. I pulled her towards me even as I leaned forward, and I held her securely as I kissed her. I poured all of my feelings into the kiss, letting them guide me. She stiffened up. Then, she slowly wrapped her hooves around me, and started to return the kiss.

We stayed together like that until we mutually fell apart onto the bed, breathless.

“Oh,” was all she said.

“Yeah,” I replied.

There was silence for a few moments more. I sat up. “I know now.”

She made a halfhearted attempt to sit up as well, and I gently pulled her up into position. “Hff. Know what?”

“I know if I love you. The answer is yes, by the way.” I replied simply.

She laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd heard in a long time, if ever. “I noticed.”

I squirmed in my seat on the bed. “I also felt other things. Take it as a compliment.”

She tilted her head. “Take wh- Oh.” She glanced down. “Oh. I see.”

She did see. It was kind of hard to miss my erection straining against my pants. “Sorry,” I offered. I didn't really know what else I could say. It wasn't like I could just make it go away. Certainly not in front of her, anyway.

To my surprise, however, she bit her lip. “Don't be,” she replied quietly. “Is… That uncomfortable?”

I glanced at her, not really knowing where she was going with this. “Yes.”

She glanced around, even though we were the only ones in the room. She seemed nervous. “Then…” She gently slipped her hooves down to my waist, fingers prying my pants away from my body just a little. “Would it help if I took them off? Can I- Touch you?”

Before I could think, I realized I was already nodding, and she gently tugged down my both layers of my clothing at once, deftly catching my underwear in the same motion. All at once, my erect cock sprung out into the air, quivering with pent up lust. She gazed at it with an expression approaching awe, and I felt myself blushing from the attention.

Both hooves pressed against my thighs, gently stroking at them as she leaned down, getting closer until each breath she took washed over my exposed flesh, making me shiver. Her hooves tensed against me, not quite touching my balls. “I… I really want to touch you,” she admitted, looking up at my face. “Could I- I mean, would it be okay-”

“Yes,” I interrupted. “You can touch me. Please,” I rumbled softly, feeling my cock flex right in front of her face.

She touched me. Her hooves gently pressed into my sensitive shaft from both sides, causing it to jerk in her grasp. I bit my lip- Her hooves weren't as soft as paws, but they were firm and strong. It certainly didn't hurt that her touch was all I craved as a lonely, horny teenager. I guess that some desires never really go away.

Even as my hips bucked, thrusting my cock against her fingers, I felt obligated to speak up. “V,” I started quietly, not quite sure what I intended to say beyond a general idea. “I mean… If you want this, that's great. But, I don't want you to feel obligated to do- This, just because I love you. You should only do this if you want it,” I finished. Yeah, that sounded right.

She smiled. She withdrew her hooves from their place teasingly rubbing at my length, and instead hooked them around my shoulders as she pulled me forward, gently kissing my cheek. “Even now, you're more concerned about my happiness then your own, aren't you Al?”

She gently nuzzled noses with me, and I could feel my tail starting to wag. The simple affectionate gesture filled me with emotion, and it took me a few moments to identify it: Simple joy, with no strings attached and nothing complex about it. I was happy just to be with her, no matter how far we went.

That didn't mean we couldn't go all the way, though. Even as I placed the rare feeling, V gave me an unexpectedly sultry smirk, her hooves trailing to her waist. “Well, it's not fair if you're the only one half naked, huh?” she cooed at me softly. Her sexy tone was more then enough to rile me- And we both knew it, as my erection surged without being touched. She smirked at the sight, even as she started to move.

One hoof caught on her pants, tugging them downward. The other caught her shirt, pulling it up over her head. In a single motion, her arms went separate directions, leaving her nearly bare all at once, only in her tight bra and panties. I stared hungrily at her, feeling a predatory hunger I was unfamiliar with starting to grow inside me.

Then, she leaned forward, and gently booped my nose with her hoof. “You're drooling,” she teased.

Yes. Yes, I was. I wiped my maw with a paw. “You're worth drooling over.”

She blushed at the compliment, and I elected to pull off my shirt as well, tugging it over my head. On a whim, I flicked it at her head, and watched her sputter as it caught on her little horns. I laughed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the blinded doe against my chest.

She groaned, going limp against me in surrender, and my laugh turned into a gentle chuckle as I carefully freed the fabric from her horns. As I lifted it and tossed it aside, I discovered her eyes gazing up into mine as she lied against my front.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” I agreed, holding her securely as I lied down on the bed, gently rubbing at her back. We spent a few minutes just lying like that, content with the company.

Then, I gently hooked a finger under her bra-strap. “I think this should come off.”

She gently nuzzled her cheek against my breast. “Yeah?”

I nodded. “Yeah. You'd look more beautiful naked. May I?”

She gave a soft huff, wrapping her arms around my waist. “Flatterer. Yeah- Be careful, though. I gotta wear these home.”

She might have thought I was going to just claw them off. And… Yeah. I was tempted. Instead, I took a few moments to feel at the straps for the hook, and a few moments more trying to figure out how it worked. It took a little time to blindly unhook it, but I couldn't really object to spending a little while longer with my doe cuddled up on top of me.

I managed to unhook it, tugging it out from between us. As a doe, she was very slender, and her breasts were very slim against her as a result of that. I didn't mind that in the slightest as they pressed up against me, bare chest to bare chest. My paws wandered down to her panties next, and I paused to look her in the eye. I only continued when she nodded at me in consent, smoothly sliding her panties off.

She was fully nude, now, and so was I. I could have just stuck my dick in her, if I wanted. But I didn't- This was V, a girl I had dreamed about for years, even as I banished her from my waking thoughts. I wanted to know her- Know the girl I had pushed away, now that she was a woman. I gently rubbed my paws up and down her sides, feeling her curves, the softness of her fur. I pulled her up against me just enough so we could rub noses comfortably.

She wiggled against me, and gave a soft gasp as I felt at her breasts, fingers firmly gliding over her nipples. “Touch me,” I encouraged her in a soft rumble, even as I explored further. Her hooves rubbed at my sides in turn, feeling how firm my chest was, the unyielding strength of my body. She gave a slow, soft moan as I gently squeezed at her nipples, carefully testing what was pleasurable for her.

I spent a while like that, just gently teasing at her chest. I wasn't paying attention to the time, only her. And eventually, she had enough, squirming and taking my paws in her hooves, sliding them down to her hips.

“Al,” she started. “Touch me.”

I couldn't really argue with that. I gently cupped at her lean ass, kneading into her cheeks, before pulling my paws back around to gently brush against her entrance. She shivered, obviously ready for more now that I had worked her up with my touches. But before I could keep exploring, she sat up, freeing my paws from where they had gotten pinned between us.

She pressed her hoof to my cock once more, firm hooves curling against the side of it. “Enough teasing,” she murmured, watching my shaft flex against her fingers. “Let's keep going. But first…” She scooted off to the side of the bed, patting the spot next to her for me to join her. Once I did, legs hanging over the side, she got off of the bed entirely, sitting down on the floor in front of me. Her legs crossed gracefully as she got to her knees.

Then, she started to nuzzle at my dick. “I want to make sure you're properly… Lubricated,” she teased, pressing a firm kiss to my tapered tip. 'Lubricated' was not a particularly sexy word, but I was still filled with anticipation and nervous energy all the same. My hips shook as I fought to remain still, fingers clenching as I grabbed at the bedspread beneath me.

Slowly, she took me into her muzzle, going at her own pace. It was her turn to explore, her tongue gliding in slow circles around my erection, discovering everything about my dick with soft, sensual touches. I had been plenty worked up for a while, now, so I'd built up a fairly heady sexual scent down there, too. A powerful, predator musk that I could easily pick up even from up here. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, feeling my cheeks fill with heat. “Sorry about the smell,” I rumbled.

She pulled off with a little puff of breath, gazing up at me. “I'm not,” she replied softly, gently nuzzling against it. “It smells like you,” she added, her tone suggesting that made it perfect. She gently pressed her nose against my shaft, giving it a few exploratory sniffs. She seemed to like it, closing her eyes and rubbing her thighs together slowly.

She started trailing her snout down until her muzzle was gently buried in my balls, taking a deep breath of my scent. She shivered, her eyes sparkling with tears. "You're so... you're so intense." She wiped her eyes and I reached out to comfort her, a paw resting on her shoulder. She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered, "It's just… half of me wants to run. Everything thing I was taught about predators, about them being dangerous. You smell so… so primal."

I looked away from the doe between my legs, unable to face her. This was everything my father had told me- Prey would always fear predators. I didn't think it would go this far, though. "We should stop…” I mumbled. “I don't want to make you-"

"But on the other hoof,” she gently interrupted me, causing me to look back at her. “…I know that smell. It's you, it's who you are, your life. I know you would never hurt me. And the fear..." She wiped her eyes again, but the sparkling didn't stop. "I kind of like it, as long as it's you. You're just so…”

She struggled to find the words. I nodded, knowing what she meant. "It's the scent of an Alpha,” I replied, gently brushing a paw against her cheek. She smiled once more, looking comfortable once more. "I like that,” she murmured. “You're my alpha."

My breath hitched in my throat. But before I could say anything, or even think of something to say, she slipped her muzzle back over my dick, and this time I couldn't resist. My paws came down onto her shoulders, pulling her towards me as my hips started to buck, thrusting my shaft deeper into her mouth and grinding the underside against her tongue. She gave a soft, startled noise, looking up at me. My body moved on auto-pilot, forcing her lips to meet my sheath-tip, firmly 'kissing' at it over and over again as I hilted all the way against her.

It took a few seconds before I could wrest control over myself away from my own lust, and managed to slow down. I gave her an apologetic look, and tried to formulate words to go with it- But instead, she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling herself close to me as she finished what I had started, willingly taking my Alpha-sized length all the way. Her hand moved to mine, taking my paw and firmly pressing it into her shoulder- She had liked the rough treatment. She wanted more.

She wanted me. And just like that, my willpower crumbled. I couldn't deny her what she wanted, not when she was looking up at me with such undisguised need in her eyes.

I gave it to her. One paw wrapped around her shoulder, and the other pressed against the back of her head, both working to force her to swallow my dick. I made her press her lips to my sheath over and over again, and she squirmed as I got forceful, moaning and shivering heavily with what was either fear or lust. But as she looked up at me, the fear faded from her eyes, and there was only lust. And even that melted into something softer, more special.

She had looked like she was loving this. But now, she was meeting my eyes, and she looked like she loved me. Immediately, I felt my heart race even faster then before, my arousal spiking- I nearly blew it right there and then. It was a struggle to find the strength of will to pull away, even as I gushed several hot streaks of precum onto her tongue, loaded with my Alpha scent. I pulled out just as forcefully as I had been shoving it in, making her cough.

She was overloaded with the new sensation- The new taste coating her tongue. She was drooling, entirely focused on savoring my heady musk on her tongue over everything else, and I had to close my eyes and wrench away before the sight alone pushed me over the edge. We both snapped out of it at the sound of tearing- My claws had shredded the sheet beneath me as I clenched my fists in an effort to get control.

She blushed deeply as she closed her mouth, trying to wipe the drool off. All she actually managed to do was rub it into her slender breasts. “Haa… Why, why'd you stop?” she panted, shaking her head. She sounded a little intoxicated. She'd gotten a little musk-drunk off my scent- As a prey animal, the musk of a powerful Alpha predator could easily be overwhelming, and I had to admit the idea of making her so blissfully happy with just my smell alone was a powerfully alluring idea.

Still, I blushed as well, equally embarrassed for separate reasons. “I didn't want to knot your mouth,” I admitted, looking down at her.

She seemed surprised. “Kn- Already? But we haven't even really started,” she objected, scooting over to my new position and gently resting her head against my crotch, just beside my dick. She seemed attracted to my scent- Even if she wasn't actively worshiping it, she seemed to relax as she breathed it in.

I huffed. “I don't exactly have a lot of practice.”

She seemed surprised. “Wait, you mean…?”

I nodded “Yeah. Still a virgin. After I pushed you away, well… There was only ever one girl for me. Nobody else ever caught my attention the way you did, so I never bothered.”

She bit her lip. “You still had… Needs, though. Right? When you took care of yourself, did you think of, uh…”

I jerked with shock. How the hell did she guess that? Especially so quickly? I took a deep breath to steady myself. Yeah, I guess if she'd already guessed, I might as well own up to it. “…Yeah. Yeah, it was always you. If that's okay. How did you know?”

She gently nudged at my still-erect dick with her cheek, watching as precum slowly dribbled down from the tip. “Because it was the same. For me, I mean. I tried porn, and other fantasies, but the thought of this dick right here was what I always came back to when I really needed to get off,” she admitted, pressing a gentle kiss against the middle of my shaft.

I didn't know how to feel about that. I certainly knew what I felt, which was deep arousal that she thought of me like that even after all these years, but not how I should feel. I gently laid a paw on top of her head, gently smoothing her fur back, making sure to get between the horns. “Well, as long as we're confessing… It's really hard to hold back. Even if I wasn't so pent up, the fact that it's you turns me on so much, it ruins my stamina,” I rumbled. Even when we were barely doing anything, her inexperienced tongue and her expression had very nearly sent me over the edge.

She abandoned her place on the floor, pulling away from her nuzzles to climb onto the bed next to me. She gently pressed a hoof to my chest, pushing me onto my back. I didn't resist. “So,” she started, adopting a sultry tone as she looked down at me. “My big, strong Alpha with the big, strong scent is weak to me, huh?”

I shivered. Even if she was just parroting back what I'd revealed to her, the tone made all the difference. “Y-yeah.”

She tilted my chin up with her hoof, affectionately rubbing at it. “Well… If you don't think you're gonna last, then we should make sure that knot ends up in the right place,” she murmured. She sounded as uncertain as I felt, and probably as uncertain as she felt, but as she sat on top of me and slid back, I felt her slender ass press against my erection, and completely failed to object to this plan.

It took me a few seconds to notice she was staring at me expectantly, and I nodded, giving my consent. “Go ahead. Anything you want to do- I'd do anything for you,” I huffed quietly, wiggling my hips and gently humping up against her, hot-dogging against her cheeks.

She shivered. “Ooh. That feels naughty,” she admitted. “I like it.” Even then, she didn't delay- She lifted herself up, and hung over my crotch, gently guiding my pointed tip into her entrance. She paused, seeming hesitant. For all her her sultry tones, and the effort she'd put in at being sexy, I knew now that she was a virgin. This would be the first real cock she'd taken, and I wasn't exactly small.

I reached over, touching her hoof where it lay pressed against my chest. “Take your time,” I ordered. “Nice and slow.” Even though she was the one 'in command', I had spent so long as Alpha of pack street that I was used to ordering others for their own good. And she seemed to like the dominant tone, as she bit her lip and nodded.

She slowly sank down onto my shaft, moaning softly. When she finally hilted me all the way inside her, she clenched down tightly around me, making me grunt. Everything about her body was tight and graceful, and her pussy was no exception. “You're so big,” she mumbled to herself, wiggling her hips from side to side and feeling my dick grind against the sides of her taut inner flesh in turn. “It barely fits.”

I was glad she was so damn sexy. Ever since she'd nearly gotten me off, those first few jets of precum had given way to the rest. I'd been leaking pre ever since then, and feeling her tighten up around me was starting to coax the light dribble back into the full-on warm jets of slickness. The first splash of it she coaxed out made her gasp and clench down again, which only made me tense and do it again- Locking us into a cycle of pleasure. By the time she got used to the feeling, she was all slicked up and properly lubricated around my dick.

I huffed, gently humping up against her, trying to remember what she'd said before she'd distracted us both. “It does fit. And even if it didn't, I wouldn't care,” I rumbled.

She bit her lip, squirming on my lap, grinding our bodies together in the most intimate way. “Haa… Because you'd make it fit?” She sounded a little excited, like the idea thrilled her.

It wasn't why I'd said it, though. “Because I'd love you if we could have sex or not,” I corrected her, idly humping up into her.

She laughed, gently ruffling my chest-fur with her hooves. “Jeez, Al. Even when you're in the middle of- Hff- Screwing me, you're still acting like a sweetheart,” she murmured.

I reached for her hips, trying to steady her. I was holding out for now, but if I had to look at her face, I knew I'd lose my concentration and any stamina I had left. I could only hope I was doing all right- The basic mechanics of sex weren't exactly complicated, but I was still inexperienced. She clenched around me unexpectedly, and I tensed, one of my paws slipping and missing it's mark.

She started to moan as I squeezed at her tail, instead. It was short, and I struggled to keep a hold on it with the size of my paws. “Ah,” was all she managed to start, before another jolt of pleasure made me tense. I ended up giving her tail a short tug too, jolting her in return, and whatever she was about to say was lost in bliss as she cried out, clenching down around me intensely. It was the tightest thing I'd ever felt.

“Nhhfuck, Al,” she panted, begging. “Do that again.”

I did it again. And again. Every time, she cried out, and I would have been concerned if I didn't feel how tight it made her squeeze around me every time. And she seemed to be enjoying having something to tense up around as much as I was enjoying the pleasurable friction it brought, because each little tug made her gasp breathlessly, squirming and rutting her hips back against me like she couldn't stop herself.

I couldn't stop myself, either. I didn't have to thrust into her to stimulate her with her tail, but even then I was quickly being overwhelmed with pleasure. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I couldn't really change the time I had left, when it came to resisting someone as beautiful as the woman I loved, but I could try to condense as much into the time I did have. “Hold on,” I grunted to her.

She gazed down at me as I pulled my paw from her tail, instead firmly taking hold of her hips like I had intended the first time. She looked at me questioningly, though she was still too out of breath to actually speak.

Then, I lifted her off, pulled out, and pulled her to my chest as I rolled over. She tensed in my arms, helpless prey being forcefully 'caught' by a predator, and she rolled with me. In a single motion, she was now the one on the bottom, looking up at me with wonder as I leaned up, now towering over her. I needed more space then I could get from being on the bottom.

As usual, I didn't mince words. “I wanna get rough,” I muttered quietly as I leaned down just enough to rub noses with her. “You're too good for me to to last. So I wanna give you as much as I can, fast.”

She nuzzled back. “Oh… Okay. Just- Be careful?” she asked, gently kissing my nose.

I wagged. “Of course.”

Our brief conversation completed, I went to work. She didn't resist as I spread her legs with firm paws, and I hilted her in one smooth motion, not wanting our natural lubricants to drip away before I could really put them to the test. She gasped, and I gently pinned her to the bed with one paw, using the other to support myself.

Then, I screwed her senseless. I didn't have any clever ideas or experience to guide me- I just pounded away into her, until she was clenching and moaning every time. My forceful thrusts slammed my sheath against her entrance, and my balls swung heavily against her cheeks, until they were lightly slapping away. I found that sound particularly sexual, and had to bite my lip as I focused.

She had no words. She didn't need them, inarticulately begging with her gasping and groaning, barely able to hold still even with my single paw holding her in place. I held back as long as I could, but I had a limit. Once I felt my knot start to rapidly swell, I pressed inside her one last time.

Then, I pulled her up against me, leaning back, and we kissed long and hard as I came messily inside her. My cum would be thick, hot, virile, and copious, as befitting an Alpha male, especially one as pent up as I was. She ended up seated heavily on my hips as we kissed, and it wasn't long before the weight made me fall back, hastily turning so we'd hit the bed.

We lay together, then, as we breathlessly broke the kiss. I hoped she'd enjoyed that as much as I had- She'd tensed up long and hard at the end, as I was filling her with seed. If we weren't tied together, it would doubtlessly be making a mess of the bed, from how much I'd filled her with.

We could have talked, then. But instead, I could feel myself dosing off, having spent all my energy at once trying to please her. I rumbled sleepily, rolling over one last time so she'd lie on top of me. Thankfully, due to how tying worked, I was plenty flexible enough knotted for her to lie on top of me without issue.

I wasn't really one for words. And it seemed that, here and now, neither was she. She accepted it, smiling gently as she saw how tired I was. She cuddled up against me, kissing my shoulder once before burying her nose in my neck, absently reaching over to catch the long-forgotten blanket before it fell off the bed entirely, pulling it over us.

I fell asleep as she wrapped it around us, and we spent the night surrounded in our mingling warmth and scents. It was the best night of sleep I'd ever had.

 

 

 

The morning was quiet. I'd helped her get dressed in her old clothes, which she vowed to change as soon as she went home. I was sorely tempted to keep her panties, feeling a distinct attraction to the lingering scent of her arousal, but just flicked them at her when she noticed my eyes lingering. I had to admit… She may have been the one who'd gotten musk-drunk for a brief period last night, but she wasn't the only one heavily into that sort of play.

We didn't say anything about our feelings. We didn't have to. We expressed them through touch, little kisses and nuzzles as we clothed each other, not wanting to miss out on the last chance we'd have to feel each others bodies for a while. V was no doubt plenty busy, during the week. But I hoped to see her again on the weekend.

Once were were completely covered, I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips- Not the heated, passionate make-out we'd shared last night, but a simple gesture of honest love and affection. “I love you,” I rumbled out, feeling my tail wagging.

She smirked, wiggling her hips. “I know,” she teased gently, trailing her snout against my neck. “But I'm gonna be late if I stay.”

And with that, she hoofed out, pulling her phone from her pants. As she left, presumably calling to check on the status of her driver, I lied back in bed for just a few moments more, wondering if I could talk her into a dress.

Just as I sat up to greet the day for real, I only jerked a little when I saw Charlie had come in. As usual, the pick-pocket had made no noise as she entered. Which was a little strange, as she could get my door to make no noise even when I couldn't, and I'm the one who owned it.

“Hey,” I grunted out by way of greeting.

She glanced at me, then at the door behind her. “Velvet smells like sex,” she pointed out with as much tact as she ever bothered with. “Everyone in the building is going to smell it on her. Betty especially.”

I crossed my arms. “And?”

She smirked. “Betty's probably giving her the whole 'If you hurt him, they'll never find your body' speech,” she said, sounding amused.

She probably was. And yet- “Doesn't explain why you're bothering me,” I pointed out, standing up and padding past her.

She shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure you two know what you're doing.”

Somehow, I didn't think that was it. I glanced at her face, which was as inscrutable as always. I wondered how she even saw when her eyes were always squinted like that. She kind of sounded like she did whenever she was pestering Marty-

Wait. That was it. She was coming around to check on me because she cared about me, even if she didn't feel like admitting it. As Alpha of Pack Street, I was the one who tried to take care of everyone. Sometimes, I forgot that they cared back. I could probably stand to be honest with her.

“No,” I admitted as I left. “I don't really know what I'm doing. But I know we're happy together, and that's good enough for me.”

If you could ask for more out of love, I don't know what it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, even if it's just "I liked it". Been a while since I wrote anything explicit, could use the feedback.


End file.
